1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a construction of a door in a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a construction of a door in a motor vehicle suitable for use in a so-called flush surface type motor vehicle, wherein the outer surface of a vehicle body and the surface of a door glass are flush with each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The air resistance in value during running of a motor vehicle at high speed may reach more than twice the rolling resistance in value.
In view of the above, there has been proposed a so-called flush surface type motor vehicle in which the surfaces of a vehicle body including the surfaces of vehicle windows are flush with one anothr so as to reduce the air resistance.
A door in the flush surface type motor vehicle of the type described should be constructed such that the outer surface of a door glass and the outer surface of a door frame are substantially flush with each other when the window is fully closed. In this situation however the door glass is sucked outwardly due to a difference in pressure between the interior and the exterior of a compartment during running of the motor vehicle at a high speed. Further the door glass typically floats up and outwardly from the outer surface of a door, causing so-called wind breaking sounds to occur, particularly of the air resistance during running is increased.
To obviate the above-described disadvantages, as described in West Germany Patent Publication DE 2809721, West Germany Patent Laid-Open DOS 2827372 or Japanese Patent Kokai (Laid-Open) No. 5217/81 for example, there have been proposed a construction of a door in a motor vehicle, wherein sliders each having a forward end sliding portion projected into a compartment are secured to end portions of a door glass, and the sliding portion of the sliders are slidably guided by guides on a door frame in directions of opening and closing of the door glass, so that the outer surfaces of the door glass and the door frame can be substantially flush with each other.
A suitable number of the above-described sliders are secured to a forward end and a rear end of the door glass. Guide channels restrain the door glass along the thickness of the door glass. The sliders slidably guide the door glass for of opening and closing of the door glass and are secured to the forward and rear ends of the door frame, which are parallel to each other.
The above-described construction of the door in a motor vehicle can reliably guide the door glass while holding the surfaces of the door glass and the outer surface of the vehicle body flush with each other. On the other hand, this construction enables the sliders mounted to the interior of the door glass and having bolts and the like for securing the sliders to the door glass to be observed from outside of the vehicle body, thereby deteriorating the vehicle's appearance.
Further, there is presented such a disadvantage that, in the fully opened state of the door glass, glass guide channels for guiding the door glass and sliders provided at the top of the window may observed.
Recently, a door mirror has been mounted to the outer surface of a triangular portion at the forward end of a window opening of the side door. However, in this construction of the door, in which the door mirror is mounted, a guide at a forward end portion of the door glass is normally disposed rearwardly of the door mirror, causing an indirect field of vision for the driver or the seated occupant.